Iris and Crimson
by Sari Gummi
Summary: Iris and Crimson like each other,but the other doesn't know if they like each other back. This is AU. You no like,then you leave. In this story my oc Crimson and Foxy are siblings. And Freddy and Goldy are siblings. This is when they are anthros. The toys are siblings with the originals. They will join in later. Lemons in future chapters Rated M for lemons in future chapters
1. Talking to Foxy

Crimson P.O.V.

As I woke up one day I realized that I had my first day of work today. I got out of bed and put my work uniform on. I then grabbed my eyepatch from my nightstand and put it over my right eye. I was careful not to cut myself with my hook. I then left my room and went downstairs to the restaurant part of the building.

When I got down there I looked at my brother who was in pirate's cove. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. "Ahoy Foxy." I say. "Oh. Hey there Crimson. Are you excited for your first day at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?" He asked me in an excited tone. I shake my head no.

"What's wrong sis?" Foxy asks me. I rub my hook subconsciously. "Me is nervous about perfoming in front of people." I say. My pirate accent was very thick. I had it since I was a baby. Our parents used to be pirates,but when they found out they were pregnant with Foxy they gave up being pirates and became parents.

Foxy P.O.V.

I noticed Crimson shaking. I hold her close to me and I nuzzle her while purring(A/N: red foxes do purr). I noticed she had her eyepatch on,and I went to lift it up. She flinched when she saw me going for her eyepatch. "It's ok Crimson. I just wanna see both of your eyes." I then lift up the eyepatch and I see her blind eye. She had lost all sight in her right eye when she was only five years old. Our father,Nightmare Foxy,came home one day drunk and started to beat Crimson. He ended up stabbing her right eye and causing it to bleed. When we got her to the hospital it was too late. I raised my muzzle to her eye and she shut her eyes as I kissed her eye.

Freddy P.O.V.

Crimson was with Foxy in pirates cove and she seemed a bit off. I couldn't blame her. It was her first time performing. I go over to pirates cove and clear my throat to get their attention. When I see their eyes on me I point to the clock on the wall. "Five minutes you guys." I go onto the stage with Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie was quickly tuning his guitar and Chica was doing her vocal warm ups. I sigh and then the doors were pushed open as the kids come screaming and running into the place. I smile and wave to the kids.

Bonnie P.O.V

I start playing my guitar as the kids sit down at the tables. Freddy starts singing and Chica backs up his vocals with her own. I hope everything goes well.

~time skip to after Freddy,Bonnie,and Chica finished singing~

I flatten my ears and then I hear Freddy announce that Foxy and Crimson were waiting for the kids in pirates cove. I go backstage where I sit in a chair and stare at my arms. I pull out a blade and pull up my sleeve. I have so many cuts on my wrist that I am running out of room. I start slashing the blade across my wrist. I groan and feel the familiar sting of the blade on my fur. I then do a few more cuts before I put the blade back into my pocket and then I pull down my sleeves. No one really likes me. Freddy hates my guitar playing and Chica tells me to stop playing,then Foxy just broke my last guitar. I have no idea about Crimson,but I hope she likes my guitar playing. I then walk back onto the stage as the kids all left.


	2. Performing and Meeting Golden Freddy

Crimson P.O.V.

I was in pirates cove waiting with my brother Foxy. We heard Freddy say that Foxy and I are waiting in pirates cove for the kids. I take a deep breath and stand still. Freddy told me that the kids thought we were animatronics. I then see all the seats filled up here in pirates cove and then my brother Foxy laughs. "Yarharharhar! Alrighty lads and lassies are ye ready for adventure?!" The kids all screamed. "Alright then. Oh? Whats that I hear?" He asked pretending to listen. I was hidden behind the curtains,so I make the sound of footsteps walking. "We have a new friend to introduce ye all to. Please help me welcome my sister Crimson to perfom! Like this: Crimson! Crimson! Crimson!" He chants. Soon the kids all chant with him. I chuckle and jump out from behind the curtain. "Ahoy lads and lassies! Me be Crimson the pirate fox. How about we go on an adventure together?!" They all scream. I then raise a finger on my left hand. My Fuschia eye looking over the kids. "But first me heard from a little birdie that we have a birthday girl with us today. Who be the lucky lass?" I ask.

Foxy P.O.V.

I smile as the kids cheer and chant my sister's name. I then see a girl in the back row raise her hand and wave it enthusiastically. "Then come on up lassie. Ye be our first mate fer the day." Crimson says. The girl comes up and stands between Crimson and I. "What's yer name lassie?" I ask. The girl looked down shyly. "A-Ayla." She said quietly. So quietly that almost no one heard,but because Crimson and I are foxes we heard her. "Well then Ayla,give me yer hand and we shall have an adventure together." I say while taking her hand. Then I led her over to Crimson who gave her an eyepatch just like the one Crimson and I wear.

As soon as our performance was done for the day we roam around the pizzeria. Freddy never hires anymore night guards because he thinks they aren't necessary since we aren't animatronics. So as we head to the main dining area I see Golden Freddy talking with Freddy. "Hey Golden Freddy. I want you to meet my sister Crimson. Crimson,meet Golden Freddy." Golden Freddy smiles and bows to her. "Please call my Goldy. It is a pleasure to meet you Crimson." He says and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. He is actually the same age as Crimson. They are both 22. Goldy then goes back to talking to Freddy. I look at Crimson who is staring at Goldy. I wave my hand in front of her muzzle,but no response. I flick her nose and she yelps and covers her muzzle.


	3. How could this happen to me

Goldy P.O.V.

I look over at Foxy and Crimson after hearing a yelp of pain to see Crimson cover her nose with her hand and hook and I knew then and there Foxy had flicked her on the nose. "What the fuck Foxy?! Why did ye do that?! Ye know our noses are sensitive!" She yells at him. I sigh and teleport in front of the two of them. "Enough." I say. Foxy just glares at me. I teleport him to Freddy and tell him what is going on telepathically. "You ok Crimson?" I ask her. She was rubbing her nose. "Aye. Me is alright." She said in that cute accent of hers. I blush at that. As I look at her I see she has a slight blush to her cheeks as well. I sigh and go to walk away when she suddenly grabbed my hand.

Crimson P.O.V.

As Goldy went to walk away I quickly grabbed his hand and blushed as red as my fur. "P-please stay Goldy. Me can't be left alone. Me loves ye." I plead. He just looks at me then suddenly disappears. I was left alone. I look and see that no one is around. I go to the main stage and pick up Freddy's Microphone. I hold it up as I start to cry. I close my eyes and sing.**(A/N song lyrics will be in italics.)**

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

When I finished singing I break down crying. That is when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me into their chest. "It's ok Crimson. I'm here. Please don't cry or end your life." The voice said. I open my eyes and see Bonnie holding me. I bury my face in his chest and sob. "What's going on in here Bonnie?" I hear Chica ask as she and Freddy enter the room. "We heard singing and the sound of your guitar being played. Is everything alright?" Freddy asks.

Bonnie P.O.V.

"I honestly have no idea. I came in here to see Crimson here singing and she is really good Freddy. But she seems really upset about something." I say. Freddy looks at me,then down at Crimson who is still crying in my chest. I soothe her by rubbing circles on her back. Soon her sobs turned into hiccups. That's when Foxy entered. "Hey guys. Why is everyone out here?" He asks. Then his eyes widened as he saw Crimson hiccuping into my chest. "Oh no. Bonnie,do you have any idea why she is crying?" Foxy asks me.

Foxy P.O.V.

"No I don't Foxy." I hear Bonnie answer. "She was left alone. She hates to be alone because our parents had left her alone a lot of times,but not on purpose,and she thought we abandoned her,so now she is afraid to be alone. When she is alone she thinks everyone abandoned her." I say. I see Bonnie make an 'Oh' face. He better understand her now. If the others don't understand all the pain she has gone through,then I will make them understand. I sigh and walk over to Crimson. I kneel down in front of her. "Crimson,please cheer up. I'm here and Freddy,Bonnie,and Chica are here as well. Tell me what happened that made you so upset?" I asked her gently while pulling her to me and stroking her fur to help her calm down. She was shaking in sadness,but soon enough she calmed down enough to speak.

Crimson P.O.V.

As I calm down I look at my brother. "G-Goldy l-left me. M-me asked h-him to s-stay,b-but he left somehow." I feel myself about to cry again. "It's ok Crimson. My brother has the ability to teleport and read minds. I told him to stay with you so you could have a tour of the pizzeria,but I guess he didnt listen." I heard Freddy say. I felt my ear twitch in annoyance when he said that. 'No duh Sherlock.' I thought. Chica went into the kitchen and came back out with a pizza and handed a slice to me. I shook my head no and burried my muzzle in Foxy's chest. I heard a chuckle emenate from his chest and it just causes me to bury my face more into his chest. Just then I feel a tap on my shoulder. Before I could look to see who it was I feel my brother put his hand on the back of my head and his hook around my waist. "How could you do that to her you sick bear?!" I knew then and there that Foxy was talking about Goldy.

I cling to Foxy with my good hand and then without looking I swung my hook in Goldy's direction. I heard a screech and knew that I hit my target. "I came to apologize." Goldy told me. I flatten my ears and whisper to Foxy "Let's go. I don't want to talk to him right now." "Alright. Come on then sis. Let's get you to bed. You had a pretty eventful day." Foxy says and then carries me to my bed upstairs. He lays me on my bed and takes my eyepatch off. He then removes my hook and places them on my dresser. After her finishes that he comes back to me and kisses my forehead goodnight and leaves.


	4. Meeting the toys

Foxy P.O.V.

As I woke up the next day I look around and see some faces I haven't seen for so long. I stretch and walk out of pirate's cove to see my older sister Mangle aka Toy Foxy. Her fur was looking very well groomed today. Crimson never knew about her because Mangle left when Crimson was just a pup. I basically raised her after our parents died in a car crash when she was five years old. I hope Mangle will want to meet her little sister. "Ahoy Mangle." I say. She looks over at me and waves at me. "Hey Foxy. What's up? Why are my friends and I here at your pizzeria?" She asked with her ears down. "I honestly have no clue Mangle." I say and hug her. "By the way,Crimson has really grown up. She even has a pirate accent like our father did before he died. I wish you were there when she was growing up. Raising her single handedly has been really rough on me." I say with a sigh. Mangle just gives me an angry look and then walks away. 'Was it something I said?' I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and went to see if Freddy,Bonnie,and Chica were awake.

Freddy P.O.V.

I yawn and stretch as I hear a knock on my door. I stand up and walk over to my door. I open it to see Foxy standing there. "Good. Yer awake lad." He says. I nod and see my brother Toy Freddy. "Fredrick!" I call out. We all called him Fredrick so as not to confuse our names. I mean my full name is Fredrick Dumbledore Fazbear,and Toy Freddy's is Toy Fredrick Severus Fazbear. **(A/N I will follow anyone who can tell me the reference to their middle names.)** I then ran over to Fredrick and we hugged each other. As we sat down in chairs next to each other we were suddenly bored. Fredrick honked my nose and I honked his. We were honking each others noses back and forth until our chairs tipped over. "Woah!" We both screamed. As we sit up we laugh. **(A/N this is a reference to Rye-Rye99's video honky honk)**

Bonnie P.O.V.

When I heard Freddy call out to Fredrick when I woke up I knew that Toy Bonnie was here. Everyone calls him Bonn for short. As I get out of bed I walk over to the door just as Foxy was about to knock and wake me up. "Hey lad. Do ye know what day it is?" "Of course Foxy. It's Crimson's birthday." I smile and wake Chica up. She goes to the kitchen and is greeted by her sister Toy Chica,or Chi-Chi. I then start setting up the decorations when I suddenly hear Freddy and Fredrick yell "Woah!" And then a big crash. We all,except Crimson,run into the room where the two Freddy's were and see them laughing. I roll my eyes and go back to decorating. Crimson was a pirate so we got pirate decorations.


	5. Meeting Iris

Crimson P.O.V.

I woke up today and realized that my brother Foxy hasn't woken me up before sunrise like he usually does. I get up off the floor and look around pirates cove. "FOXY! FOXY WHERE ARE YE?! PLEASE BIG BROTHER!" I screamed feeling scared and alone. I wrap my arms around me and look around for Foxy. I couldn't find him anywhere. I started to cry. I heard shuffling coming closer to pirates cove. My ears perked up at the sound thinking it's Foxy,but it was just a blue bunny that looked like Bonnie,only he had sunglasses,a baseball hat,and angel wings. "W-Who are ye?" I ask slightly terrified. The blue bunny raised his hands as if to tell me he wasn't gonna hurt me and walked slowly towards me. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know why you're crying and calling for Foxy." He got close enough to touch my shoulder in a friendly way. "My name's Iris by the way. What's yours?" He asks me. "C-C-Crimson." I sniffle.

"I love that name. Did you knkw that the word Crimson actually means red in spanish?" He said while standing next to me. I started to calm down after he said that. "N-nay." I said smiling a bit. I kinda liked his company. "Iris! Where are you?!" I heard Bonnie shout. "That's my brother. I gotta go." Iris said sadly. I nod and wave goodbye to him. I start crying again because I was all alone again. And I realized what day it is...my birthday. I'm all alone on my birthday. I hate being alone I started to cry harder. As I continue to cry Foxy comes in with a smile,but then it turns into a frown when he sees me. "Crimson,what's wrong?" "What be wrong is that me is alone on me birthday! No one cares about this fox. Not even me own brother!" I yelled and slapped him with my good hand. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. I cried into my pillow.

I hear a soft knock on my door. "Go away Foxy!" I scream. I hear my door being unlocked. "Me said-" i stopped mid sentence when I saw another fox like my brother and I only she was white with pink in the shape of a heart on her chest. She also had a bow on the back of her neck. "Me is sorry. Me thought ye were me brother." I said looking down. She lifted my head up by my chin. "It's ok. I know who you thought I was. My my my how you've grown into quite the beautiful vixen. Oh. Forgive me. My name's Mangle. I'm your sister." She said. 'M-me sister?!' I thought. Just then my whole world went black.


	6. Crimson's Birthday Part 1

Mangle P.O.V.

When I saw Crimson for the first time I was really surprised she had grown up to be a beautiful vixen. If she wasn't careful someone could take advantage of her beauty like what happened to me. "M-Me sister?" She asked before she fainted. Luckily I caught her just before she hit the floor. I picked her up carefully and placed her on her bed. I then went to the freezer and got out an ice pack. I placed it on her head as gently as I could. I then got a kitchen chair and pulled it next to Crimson's bed. I sat down and waited for her to wake up. I sighed while waiting and gently stroked her fur. I removed her hook and her eyepatch just now and set them on her bedside table. I now wish I had never left when she was just a pup. Maybe she would have grown up differently if I had stayed. I hear footsteps approaching her room. I turn around and see Fredrick in the doorway. "Mangle I came to-" he stopped midsentence and looked at Crimson. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" He screamed. "I didn't do anything to her." I replied as calmly as I could,but I could feel myself slipping into a dark void. I tend to forget what happens to me when I loose my temper. Fredrick wouldn't stop yelling at me.

Toy Freddy P.O.V.

As I was yelling at Mangle because of the fact that Crimson is unconscious while in bed with an icepack on her forehead I didn't realize that I was making Mangle angry until it was too late. When I realized that Mangle wasn't trying to talk I look at her and see this feral snarl on her muzzle. I gulped. 'Oh shit. I fucked up.' I thought. I started to run,but I bumped into Foxy and fell on my ass. Foxy looked at me confused. That's when Mangle decided to jump out of nowhere and attack me. "No oNe YeLlS aT mE AnD lIvEs To TaLk AbOuT iT!" Her voice said in a demonic way. Like the coward I was I shook in fear and begged her not to hurt me. I was unlucky as she slashed at my arm with her claws. I screamed so hard that I think everyone heard me. Foxy was trying to get Mangle off me while my arm was bleeding profusely. I tried to move to get away,but every move I made sent a wave of dizziness upon me.

Foxy P.O.V.

As I hear Fredrick scream I look to see Mangle attacking him. I rushed over and tried to pry her off him. "Mangle lassie. This isn't you. Ye aren't like this. Please come back to me." I tried to say. I was hit on my nose by the back of Mangle's head. I released my hold on her to cover my nose with my hand and hook. When I looked up I saw Fredrick looking very pale. I rush over to him and squeeze the area of his arm that was bleeding to try and stop it. "Hold in there Fredrick." I said. I then screamed for help. Just as Freddy and Bonn arrive I see Bonn punch Mangle in the face amd Freddy came rushing over with the first aid kit we kept in the bathroom. He took out a needle and thread and told me to move. He started to stitch Fredrick's arm up. Just when Freddy finished stitching his arm Fredrick's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. I immediately started to do CPR,but the mouth to mouth part was complicated because of my hook. I then saw Freddy giving him mouth to mouth. I continued doing the 20 chest compressions while Freddy did the mouth to mouth. After 20 minutes we were able to get his breathing back. It was then I remembered why I came up here. I wanted to apologize to Crimson.


	7. Crimson's Brithday Part 2

Freddy P.O.V.

As I start helping Foxy with CPR on Fredrick I can tell that he did something wrong just by the stitches in his arm and the fact we are doing CPR. 'For fuck's sake Fredrick can't you do anything right for a woman?' I thought to myself. Just then I hear a groan coming from Crimson's room,but I don't focus on it because i have to help save my brother Fredrick. Goldy is my older brother,and Fredrick is my younger brother. I have one other brother and one sister. My brother's name is Iris and my sister's name is Elena.

My brother's name is Iris and my sister's name is Elena

He hates not being without his baseball cap and sunglasses,but he knows that I am in charge when Goldy isn't in a good mood

He hates not being without his baseball cap and sunglasses,but he knows that I am in charge when Goldy isn't in a good mood. His wings are actually apart of him. When he was born his wings weren't there,but then when he turned one and made a wish on his candle his wings came out of nowhere. As for my sister she is basically the same age as Goldy,but is shy and timid.

Iris P.O.V

As I secretly head to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with Elena,since humans don't take too kindly to furries like us,I trip over a rock and my sunglasses come off. "No no no no." I scold myself. I grab them,put them back on,and go inside before any human sees me. As I enter I see my little brother Bonn sitting on the main stage looking scared. I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and hugs me tightly. "Big brother. Please stop their fighting. I can't take it much longer." He had tears in his eyes now and I knew he was truly scared. I gently pet his head and smile. "It's ok Bonn. I'm here now." I said while snapping my gaze to Mangle and Foxy who were arguing nonstop. "Oi!" I shouted. "StOp YoUr BlOoDy ArGuInG aNd ApOlOgIzE tO mY bRoThEr BoNn!" I said in my demonic voice that I knew would scare them. Foxy and Mangle both stopped right away and I nodded in approval and they apologized. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Elena. She had a frown on her face as if she didn't approve of me doing that.

Crimson P.O.V.

I slowly woke up and saw that I was in my bed without my hook or my eyepatch. I immediately sit up and rush to my dresser and put them on,then I walk out of my room seeing everyone sitting in the main area. I then noticed two newcomers. I blush slightly at seeing the blue bunny with his blue angel wings,blue baseball cap and his sunglasses. 'I must admit. He is pretty cute.' I thought to myself. "What be going on in here mateys?" I ask still feeling lightheaded. Foxy was immediately at my side to help me if I needed it. I leaned against Foxy as he lead me to the couch and helped me sit down. "Do ye need anything lass?" Foxy asked me. I nodded. "Some ibuprofen and less noise fer this fox lad." I answered. I then look at everyone in the room and then over at Fredrick who was having CPR done on him by Freddy. I sigh and then clutch my head as the room spins slightly. Foxy puts his hand on my shoulder to steady me as I start to sway back and forth on my feet. "Easy lass." He tells me. Fredrick starts coughing and groans. He opens his blue eyes and looks up at Freddy. "What happened?" He asked. I decide to walk away at that moment and go back to my room. It seems as if Foxy and Mangle forgot my birthday again. They probably didn't tell the others either. I wish that I could just have one year that no one forgot my birthday.

Foxy was still with me and helps guide me to what I thought was my room,but he was actually taking me downstairs. I could tell because I felt us going down a flight of stairs. "Foxy,where are ye taking me lad?" I ask. "Just taking ye downstairs to get some water to help take yer ibuprofen with lass." He replied. I could sense he was lying,but I didn't question it. Pirate rule number three: never question the captain. I sit down on a kitchen chair and Foxy tells me to stay right where I am and he leaves for a minute. I have no choice but to listen. I can't break the rules. That's not who I am.

Freddy P.O.V.

I look at my brother and hug him once his eyes were open. "I was so scared that I would loose you bro." I cried with my ears flat. Just then I notice Foxy lead Crimson downstairs and he doesn't notice us at all. He leaves the room and so does everyone else but Fredrick and I. I then get up and help my brother up. We both head downstairs just as Foxy returns. "Ye better get into positions mates. We be getting ready t' surprise Crimson." He whispered. We all nod and go into our hiding places. A few minutes later Foxy returns with Crimson. "SURPRISE!" We all shout as we jump out from our hiding places. Crimson yelps in surprise and covers her muzzle with her hand and hook. She tears up and looks at all of us in turn. "Me thought ye forgot about me birthday mateys." She says between her tears. "We would never forget a birthday girl when we see one Crimson." Iris said and I could see the slight blush on his cheeks. "Thank ye. Tis the best birthday a fox could ask fer." Crimson said as she sat down to open her gifts. When she finished opening her gifts we headed to bed. Iris stops me right outside my bedroom door. "What's wrong Iris?" I ask him gently. "I-I can't sleep. C-could you sing me a lullaby?" He asks nervously. I smile and lead him to his bed. I tuck him in under the covers and start singing. _Sleep now, baby, sleep. Night is calling, full of dreams. Slow the midnight hours are creeping. And I, my loved one's watch am keeping. Cares are heavy, set them free. And sleep now, baby, sleep. _As soon as he fell asleep I got up and quietly left the room and went to my own room.

**(A/N this lullaby came from RLeeSmith here on fanfiction. I had asked him if it was ok to use the song lyrics and he said yes as I credit him.)**


End file.
